Lost Memories
by eddog2323
Summary: Unicorns are know for living long, Alicorns even longer. both unicorns and Alicorns need a place for their favorite memories. a book. But what if a disaster happened and the book was wiped clean? what would Happen to Friendship if a special Pony had this happened to her? does elements fail? Twilight is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Memories!**

Unicorns are said to be the ponies that live pretty long, Alicorns do live longer hence a need for a spell book. All unicorns earn one when they turn 3 years old. Now imagine that this book was burnt to a crisp. This unfortunately happened to the newest Alicorns. Let's take a look at Canterlot Castle:

Luna watched as her sister was in a panic. Celestia kept saying bad and impossible over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Take a look," Celestia said.

"The elements! They are cracked!" Luna exclaimed.

"Look closer," Celestia said.

"The element of magic is broken!" Luna said shocked. "Twilight."

"Guards cancel everything for both Luna and I, we have a disaster on our Hooves in ponyville," Celestia said.

Ponyville was hit by a fire tornado.

"Oh no! I hope it's what I think it is," Celestia said. "Come on we can't wait."

Ponyville few hours before:

"I HATE YOU!," Twilight yelled. She ran crying off toward the everfree forest.

4 hours after Twilight ran:

"No luck," Fluttershy said.

"Was the library hit bad?" Celestia asked.

"Princesses!" Rarity said.

"Burnt to the ground," Applejack said. "All that remains is this book."

"As I feared," Celestia said. "The book of mind. Twilight's gone."

"Not so fast sister, I been testing out new items. I think we can restore this book," Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked.

"70% chance of working," Luna said.

"It's my fault, if I can do anything to fix this I will," Applejack said. "I don't care about the risks!"

"Same here!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll take that chance," Fluttershy said. Shocking everyone.

"It's settle, we will do it," Rarity said.

Canterlot Labs:

"How bad is it?" Celestia asked.

"All the stuff about ponyville is gone, however there are some parts left." Luna said.

"Who buzzed the ride?" Luna asked.

"Me," Dash said turning red.

"Step in the scanner. Inside you will have flight and magic, nopony will see you or hear you. Rearrange the data to form a picture. If it's perfect you will arrive back here," Luna said.

"Understand," Dash said. "Ready whenever you are."

"Celestia go get a search and rescue party for twilight ready," Luna said

"Applejack I need your help," Celestia said.

"Okay," Applejack said.

Memory 10 near crash status 22% complete.

Rainbow was shocked to see the world it was black. Pieces were on the floor. She was glad for the use of magic in here.

Memory 10 near Crash Status 55% complete. "You are doing good dash!" Luna said.

Dash was ejected from the world.

"Go get spike! He's need to finish off this memory!" Luna yelled.

"I'm here," Spike said.

"If you ever what Twilight to be happy again get in there," Dash said.

"Anything for Twilight," Spike said.

Memory 10 Near Crash Repair Complete.

"It worked!" Luna said. "We can give twilight her memories back!"

Meanwhile in the waiting lobby:

"You know about the wing war?" Celestia asked.

"The tunnel under the forest is open," Applejack said. "Applebloom knows the map."

"It worked!" A shout came through the door.

"Tell them to tell Applebloom Apple taste better from a huge tree then laying on the ground," Applejack said. "It's our code for need asap. Applebloom must lead. She knows the Traps"

"Thanks," Celestia said.

Lab room:

Memory 11 arrival, 009%

"Pinkie get in here!" Luna yelled. "I need you five to get in with the same order you met Twilight," Luna said.

Meanwhile at the Apple Family Farm:

"Correct," Applebloom said. "Follow me. Deadly traps are here."

"The only way is across the bottomless pit is this narrow log. Magic doesn't work here."

The Plains of the Self Hate ones:

"Wow!" Shining Armor said.

"You know your way now," Applebloom said. "Unicorns go here to have their horns removed by force."

Back at the labs:

Memory 100 Applebuck problem repair 100%

"I was a fool horse wasn't I?" Applejack asked.

"This book contains special moments. Unicorns and Alicorns only put in super special moments. Book 20% repair!" Luna said.

"I'm sorry Dash, I was the one that was uncool," Gilda said.

"I owe Twilight my life," Trixe said.

"Girls we need them to continue on, twilight returns with their help you you can shut down the computer your choice," Luna said.

"Fine, but I haven't forgive both of you," Dash said.

"Same here," the others said.

"We know," Gilda and Trixie said.

Lost city:

"Twilight I challenge you to horn promise!" Shining armor yelled.

"Fine brother, when I win you will leave me alone," Twilight said.

"If I can get this horn limiter on you without you defeating me you will allow yourself to be escorted back to Canterlot. Deal or do you want a war? Celestia has already given the clear for war."

"I'm itching for war," Twilight said.

"Lost ponies this is the army of Celestia the same army that threw you out like trash, what do you say?" Twilight asked.

"Down with the Princess!" They all yelled.

"Take Cover!" Shining Armor yelled.

"Celestia come in this is tunnel plain exit respond!"

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"Twilight has found the lost city and is their leader. They have declare war on equestia."

"Hurry Luna! We Need that book completed!" Celestia yelled. "The lost city army is coming."

"Air team is coming," celestia said.

Lab room:

Memory 567 Winter wrap up surprise 90% complete.

"Where's the song," Rarity asked.

"That's the missing part. Twilight not here," Luna said. "It's over we failed."

"Maybe not," Rarity said.

"What?!" Everypony said.

To be continued!

What's Rarity's idea? Will the army capture Twilight? Or will the Lost army invade Equestria? Is this the end of peace and the start of the Fall of Equestria? Find out next time in Lost memories chapter 2 the hidden skill of all unicorms!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost memories

Chapter 2 the hidden skill of all unicorms!

"What do you mean, Rarity?" Luna asked.

"I always keep mine with me. Could we use mine for the missing part? I don't know why, but I felt the needed to record it," Rarity said as she pulled out her own book of Memory.

"I don't know, it's 50/50," Luna said. "There is a chance you might lose it."

"I don't know why but I recently copied a few memories last night," Rarity said. "Go on."

"Memory 567 winter wrap up 100% repaired!" Luna said.

Lost city:

"Twilight you will come one way or another! Don't make me use the punishment spell!" Shining armor yelled.

Canterlot army has pushed the invading army away from the forest and back into their town.

"I'm not going back!"

Canterlot:

"How is it going?" Celestia asked.

"We have completed the stone memory one." Luna said. "The next one is a desert one."

Memory 800 Hot tension.

"I need to call some cousins", Applejack said. "Can you clear a opening get a nonstop train from Apple Loosa?"

"Sure," Celestia said.

"Braeburn and little hoof is on their way," Applejack said

Ponyville 90 minutes later:

Friendship express:

"Sorry about the delay, Alicorn Express is going to pass, order by Princess Celestia. All trains are order to stop."

Canterlot Labs:

"Ponyville Station just saw the Alicorn express pass by," Celestia said.

"I'll be back!" Applejack said.

Canterlot Station:

"Applejack," Braeburn said.

"No time to explain, the princesses needs your help," Applejack said.

"It's twilight isn't it? I'll help," Braeburn said.

"Count me in too," Little foot said.

Canterlot Labs:

"Memory 800 Hot tension 100% repaired!" Luna said.

Memory 1,376 worst greatest night ever 87% complete.

"Sis, it's your turn," Luna said.

"Okay", Celestia said.

Mermory 1,376 the Worst Greatest night Ever 100% repaired.

"No wonder why she was so upset," Celestia said. "These are very important to her. We are lucky to have this chance to fix it."

Lost city:

"Celestia, Shining armor here! We have twilight now. The army of the lost city has stop."

"Let me speak to her," Celestia said.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked.

"I never told you about the last gift of being an Alicorn," Celestia said. "First off the horn can not be removed by anything, and that you get a royal tour of Equestria. I want you, and shining armor to take it. It will end here in Canterlot where we will have a surprise waiting for you."

"Fine, but the ponies were kicked out and have a deep hate for you," Twilight said.

Memory 1,400 Chaos's defeat! 001% Complete.

"Wow! I don't blame her for losing it," Rarity said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say I can't forget that day."

"That's one thing we agree on," Applejack said.

"I would give my store away, even my life for Twilight," Rarity said.

"Without twilight I think I would be too sad to even work," Applejack said.

"We must fix this!" Rarity said.

"This is more important then the farm," Applejack said.

Two lights shine from a box.

"Spike! Open it!" Celestia order.

Two lights shot out and hit both Rarity and Applejack.

"I don't believe it," Celestia stared with her sister and the two changed ponies.

"Rarity you have wings now," Applejack said.

"You do to, as well as a horn," Rarity said.

"Two more Alicorns!?" Rainbow dash said. "How?"

"I think when Applejack stated she would give up the farm, she truly meant it," Luna said. "The best gift someone can give is their own life for their own."

"That magic blast put us ahead of the time," Celestia said.

Memory 2,000 the Mysterious Mare do well lesson, 50% complete.

Rainbow Dash turned red at the memory of this event.

"I still, can't believe I was that rude," Dash said.

"Red this Dash," Celestia said. "It's twilight's letter of that day. She also sent one too."

"Sometimes a friend will need a little push to help a friend to find the right path. Fluttershy was the most helpful. I was against it at first, but she pointed out if we stop her she wouldn't have to deal with a hard fall.

Your student twilight sparkle."

"Yes, the colors and the hat were Fluttershy's idea," Rarity said. "Using four of us, we gave the illusion of an Alicorn. Applejack always wears a hat and with twilight's horn need to be hidden a hat was the only way."

"You changed my mind, which is no easy task. I have to say it, that day you beat me in coolness," Dash said. "You did out shine me in Loyalty, but I'm glad you did."

"I just wanted to help others and be more like you," Fluttershy said. "But the iron hoof day prove a tough me, is not my style. I just need to remember that I need some kindness too."

Light shines from them.

"Spike!" Celestia yelled.

"Already open," Spike said.

Two more lights shot out and hit Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Sis!" Luna yelled as she saw celestia faint.

"I don't blame her, Look," Candace said.

"Two more?!" Luna said in shock.

"I don't believe it, you two have horns," Applejack said.

Memory 5000 cake fail 79% complete.

"Sorry about that, could this day get anymore surprising? "Celestia asked. "I knew twilight was going to be one, but I had no clue about this."

"As you say, the Elements have a will of their own," Luna said. "For Dash, she let go of her need to be the best, and Fluttershy learn that too much kindness is a bad thing."

Memory 5000 100% repair!

"Here you go," Candace said.

Memory 6666 too many pinkies 49% complete.

"I hate to say this, if twilight doesn't forgive us, I swear never to throw another party," Pinkie said.

"She's means it," Rarity said. "Her hair is flat and straight."

"Not again!" Celestia said.

Alicorn express, Manehatten:

"Shining Armor there's something big happening at the castle!" Twilight said.

"Change of plans, take the tracks to Canterlot!" Shining armor said.

To be continued!

Will the train arrive on time? What's happening with the mane 6? is disaster near? Will the book of memory be completed before twilight arrives? Or is the element of magic to remain shattered? Find out next in Lost Memory chapter 3 the trial of lost friendship!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 The Trial of Lost Friendship! Part 1 Ruined friendship.

"Not again!" Celestia said. As a light shot out and hit pinkie pie.

"I don't believe it," Luna said. "Twilight Makes the Sixth Alicorn Guardian of Harmony!"

"Wait, the Element of Magic is still shattered," Celestia said.

Book of memory 99% complete.

Memory 10,000 Mess up marks of destiny 000.69% complete.

"It's over," Luna said. "We can't complete the book."

"Too Late anyway! I Chaos Wing have return! Equestria will fall now!"

"We played right into his plan!" Celestia said. "He's the one that started the fire."

"Yes it was me," Chaos Wing said.

"Celestia, Candace, Luna run! Take the book to Twilight!" Applejack yelled.

"No you," Luna said.

"Sorry princesses, but this is for Twilight," Rarity said.

Five horns glowed. "You can't win without Twilight!" Celestia said.

Battle:

"I hate Ponies picking on my friends," Applejack yelled. "I don't care what happens, if I go down I will honestly take you down with me!" Applejack's element crown glows.

"I will lay my own life to save others especially my friends!" Rarity yelled. Her element crown glow

"I will stop you, and I won't even laugh," Pinkie said. Her crown also starts to glow.

"I know I wasn't loyal to Twilight, but I don't care, you do not ever hurt my friends!" Rainbow dash yelled. "That's just uncool as a bottomless pit." Her element crown glows as well.

"I don't say this, even I'm a little shock at this feeling. I hate you," Fluttershy yelled.

The rest were in a light shock to hear the ice in Fluttershy's voice. Fluttershy's crown started glowing.

Meanwhile on the mountain track, as the Alicorn express came through a tunnel onto the bridge outside Canterlot. Candace, Celestia and Luna all appeared on the train.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"To give you this," Celestia said.

"It's almost repaired how?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack," Celestia said. "They are in a middle of battle. To get the book to you they had to sacrifice something important to them. You will see how much they are your true true friends."

"I thought it was gone," Twilight said.

"Remember this, friends may cause pain, but to fix it they might just take some pain themselves. Go to them," Celestia said.

Twilight nodded and vanished.

Canterlot labs:

"I'm here to help," Twilight said.

"You can't do anything, your element is still shattered," Chaos Wing said.

"I don't care about that, we will defeat you!" Twilight said.

"I bet you won't," Chaos Wing said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"The only reason I'm free was you. You broke your friendship and your heart still is locked. Hence the element of magic remains shattered and dull. However if you can fix the element of magic by completing the trials of friendship back in ponyville I will give you a fight away from everypony. Here's the catch, the test taker can't have magic only hooves and wings. Your choice. Take the test, or die trying to defeat me?" Chaos Wing said.

"I'll take that test," Twilight said.

"Good luck," Chaos wing said.

Realm of the Trails:

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"This is the realm of trials each of these five portals will lead you to one of your friends. Don't think I didn't see that flinch. Anyway. I'm powerless here as you. When all five trials are done we will be kicked out of here. The Element of magic is much more then you think. Only one nearly master it's power. However the cost was too great," Chaos Wing said.

"Celestia and Nightmare moon," Twilight said.

"Correct," Chaos Wing replied. "This test you can't know if you pass or fail. I'm not the judge here."

"The elements are the judge, it's magic?" Twilight asked.

"It is, however you are the one that shattered it, "Chaos Wing said. "I'll tell you this, it's looking for another user. However your friends endless courage to face me when they had no chance to win has decided to give you a chance. You have only one chance. If the element is still shattered you have fail. You can not turn back now. No pony has ever proven themselves twice, can you? Chose your first portal:"

Twilight walked into the left portal which was red.

Sweet Apple Arches:

Twilight found herself outside the apple farm. Applebloom walked right by her.

"What do you want?" Big mac asked.

"I never help the town, can I help out?" Twilight asked.

"It's up to applejack you know," Big mac said.

"It's okay, she can help," Applejack said. "But you will have to be an earth pony."

"Fine," Twilight said.

"You have a week to clear that field of gala apples. The cart is not allowed off the road. You start tomorrow. Be here by 4 am. If you can."

A week later:

"Not bad," applejack said.

Applebloom walk by. "I don't talk to phony ponies who hurt my sister," she said.

Twilight shook her head. "Looks like you picked a rough one. Does it hurt? Did you feel that hate?" Chaos Wing asked. "Be ready your trials will only get more painful."

"I have to," twilight said. The next portal was yellow.

Twilight saw herself outside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Go away, dash will be here to help like a friend," Scootaloo said. "Fluttershy wouldn't be lost in there if it wasn't for you!"

Outside in the gateway realm two friends were watching.

"Ouch, I even felt that," Chaos Wing said.

"She might pull this one off, but I still doubt her. Mind if I given her a sixth test?" Magic wing asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Chaos wing asked.

"Nothing much, defeat her friends and then see what she does. I'm not telling you," Magic wing said.

"Look she found Fluttershy."

"Impressive she stood up to that beast with out her magic, got to go," Magic wing said.

Fluttershy's cottage:

"Don't think you can earn my friendship again. You betrayed everypony. Do you even think you deserve it? You may get the others but to me you are a nopony," Scootaloo said.

Twilight fell backwards at the ice in Scootaloo words. Two of her favorite fillies hated her, she was started to fear what's rarity's trial would bring her.

Gateway realm:

"Two down and with so much pain, Scootaloo did ask a good question. The time for the gate way trial. One of these leads to pinkie and the other returns to Canterlot. Chose."

Twilight walk between the portals. "It's pinkie what would you expect?"

"You will hate the pinkie you will see," Chaos Wing said.

Ponyville shopping center:

"run! The Pink disaster is at it again!"

"If I ever see twilight again I will have to give her a hoof to the face," rose said.

Sugar cube corner:

"closed. No parties forever."

"Go away you aren't really there."

"This is bad, give up. Only pinkie could make her laugh," Chaos Wing said.

"What are the rules about potions?" Twilight asked.

"No rule," Chaos Wing said.

"Good I'm going need it," Twilight said.

"This is getting good, what's your plan?" Chaos Wing said.

"It's simple, if pinkie wants to stop parties she's going to stop herself, the potion I'm been working on will give a pony a different cutie mark with all the skills needed. I'm only mission one thing. A horn flower from everfree forest. And then this hair, twilight said."

"The classic clone spell. I thought it couldn't be done with potions. Celestia help me. Luna was angry at first but then thought it was funny. Can you see seven Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Okay, now that's funny. Here," Chaos wing said.

"Its ready," Twilight said. Here it goes. "If this works give me the potion to turn me back as soon as possible."

"I don't believe it, it worked!" Chaos wing said.

To be continued!

Can Twilight's plan work? Will the sad pinkie face the fake one? Find out next time in lost memories chapter 4 he Trial of Lost Friendship! Part 2 the biggest sacrifice of all!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost memories

Chapter 4 he Trial of Lost Friendship! Part 2 the biggest sacrifice of all!

"This is going to be good," Chaos Wing said.

"Twilight still haven't forgiven herself," Magic wing said.

"Look there's the real pinkie. Wow she's upset," Chaos wing said.

"How dare you!" Pinkie yelled.

"Why are you mad?" Pinkie asked(T)

"Because I swore never to party again," Pinkie said.

"Then you aren't the real pinkie," Pinkie(T) said.

"I am too!" Pinkie yelled.

"Beat me in a party throwing challenge. First one to complete all of the games here is the real pinkie," Pinkie(T) said. "That is me."

"Fine!" Pinkie yelled.

"Remember you can't back down from a challenge you I remember Pinkie Pie promising that." Pinkie(T) said.

A few hours later:

"You win, I'm not you Pinkie, it's me Twilight. I know I don't have the right to be here." Said as she was hit by the changer back potion.

"Not bad, you got the party downer back onto her her feet," Chaos Wing said. "Only two left."

"I don't have time for rude ponies any more, you are not welcome here," Rarity said. "Sweetie belle song number D5!"

"Roger sister," Sweetie belle said.

Twilight was shocked to feel magic throwing her out.

"Stay out!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

On the ground was a catalog:

Purple night 1,000,000,000 bits.

Get this and we will talk, SB.

Pegasus race in five days! Winner earns 1,000,000,000 bits.

Gateway realm:

"Not bad, combining the last two trials," Chaos Wing said.

"Surprisingly Rarity and Dash are good friends," Magic wing said.

With twilight:

"Scootaloo wall move fire 68," Dash said.

"Sure thing, Dash." Scootaloo Said..

"Catch me you fake friend! Scootaloo yelled.

"Get her first and I might talk to you," Dash said.

"Fine," Twilight said.

"This is high, I thought Scootaloo was afraid of heights," twilight wonder to herself.

"I was, but Dash help me. She knows true loyalty," Scootaloo said. "You don't not have the right to talk to her. As far as I think you should give up."

"I'm not giving up," Twilight said.

"Take a look, at this," Scootaloo said.

"Your cutie mark!" Twilight said.

"Here is why I got it," Scootaloo said.

Soon a speeding ball hit twilight. Hot! She yelled.

Rain cloud valley. She thought.

"Nice try, I'm not fall for that trick," Scootaloo said. "Here have a cloud!"

"Tell dash I will be in the Pegasus flight race!" Twilight yelled.

"You beat Dash? That's a laugh! She's been winning the race for the last ten years," Scootaloo said. "Somehow if you do tie her I'll try to get her to talk to you. It's no promise. My loyalty is to Dash first."

One week latter:

"So you came," Scootaloo said.

"I thought you don't like to race?" Twilight said.

"I'm in it to make sure you lose. No rules," Scootaloo said.

"Welcome to the 11th Pegasus race. Welcome everypony's favorite Rainbow Dash tenth time winner! Two new fliers are in this race. Scootaloo and the most hated pony Twilight sparkle. The route is simple. As the racers leave Cloudsdale arena to the east they will cross into the Frozen north and pass through the Crystal mountains. As they enter crystal Kingdom for the first check point. As they leave the frozen north they enter galloping gorge and then make a sharp turn to the west to pass checkpoint two in Yanhoover. Where they make their turn south along the coast to Los Pegasus and passing over Applewood for checkpoint 3! the route comes through Ghastly gorge to through ponyville to the Canterlot checkpoint 4 the route veers south again to Baltimare after checkpoint 5 the racers will cross open water. Only 100 feet above the surface as they head towards Manehatten. Will checkpoint 6 marks the part of the route that bends back south towards filly Delphia checkpoint 7. As they head south checkpoint 8 is in the badlands. Checkpoint 9 is in dodge city. The final turn back to the north is apple Loosa for checkpoint 10! and once again the ghastly gorge is a part. Checkpoint 11 is in ponyville checkpoint 12 Canterlot castle! The racers must make a sharp vertical assent straight up through this hole in the Cloudsdale arena. First one back here will not take the first place. First place for each checkpoint is 500 points. Second is 250 third is 100 and fourth is 10. skill will also give you 200 bonus points as well as roughhousing gets you 100 points. Remember anything goes!"

"Wings ready, get set Fly!"

"The racers have left the arena."

"Now we turn to Crystal Kingdom!"

"What a move by Scootaloo! It's over for Twilight."

"Checkpoint 1 Dash is in the lead, followed by Scootaloo. They have left the frozen north. Yanhoover checkpoint dash is still in the lead. Dong! Skill points bell just sounded. Overall standings. First Dash, second Scootaloo unbelievable! With Twilight making the three minutes gap fast. Skill points are a combined point score. Can she pass the main group? Five are still two minutes ahead and gaining time on the pack."

"The racers are approaching Ghastly gorge. The five leaders are still four minutes ahead! They have left ponyville to hit checkpoint 5 Canterlot! I don't believe it! Somepony has left the front of the main pack. It's Twilight! She's racking up skill points. Canterlot checkpoint Dash first with 3000 points. Scootaloo is a close second with 2987 points. Closing the gap between second and third is twilight with 2956 points."

"Manehatten has been passed. The racers have enter the water straightaway! Flying this close and fast a wrong move will mean disaster. Still a minute behind at six is Twilight."

"The racers have made the turn into Horse shoe bay Baltimare is the halfway point. In the lead is Rainbow dash with 5000 points second is Scootaloo with 4500 points. Make that a twosome for second! Twilight has just join the leading pack giving her 2000 points to tie Scootaloo."

"What do we do?" Scootaloo asked. "She's behind us."

"Fly faster," Dash said.

"The racers have renter Ghastly Gorge and are on the last part. Three have left the pack. It's Dash, Scootaloo and Twilight! What a comeback!"

"Sorry scoot," Dash said.

"Ouch! Scootaloo is out of the race!"

"Dash is doing her skill the sonic Rainboom! The winner is a Purple flash? No it's twilight! She holding Scootaloo!"

"Third place with 10000 points is Scootaloo!

Second is, I don't believe it! Rainbow Dash has been defeated! With a score of 23000 points."

"First place is Twilight sparkle with 33000 points the 11000 points for the epic save of Scootaloo. What a race! From defeat to total victory! Any words?"

"A few. I know I made mistakes but I might not have the right to the element of magic right now, but what you did is way worse I think the elements should also look for a new pony of loyalty, because you are not," Twilight said.

Ponyville:

"Sweetie Belle give this to your sister. Tell her I'll be waiting," Twilight said.

Canterlot:

"I failed. The element is still shattered," Twilight said. "I don't need it. If I go down I'm taking you with me!" Twilight yelled as she jumped toward Chaos wing. "I truly wish there was another way. Thank you so much. I have my memories back. Promise me you never cry about me. I can do this without any regrets."

"TWILIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everpony yelled as twilight vanished with chaos wing.

To be continued!

Is twilight really gone? Did she pay the ultimate price? Find out next time in Lost memories chapter 5 The repair of friendship part 1 Miracles do happen.


End file.
